


The Faun

by DesdemonaAngel



Series: The List [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Affection, Chases, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy & Creature Role Play between consenting adults, Fauns & Satyrs, Humor, NSFW, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sensual Play, Vaginal Fingering, or Jareth is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: Princess Sarah meets the King of the Woods who demands payment for trespassing in his forest.





	

“Are you lost my dear?”

 

Princess Sarah spun around surprised; her white dress billowing around her in the thicket of forest flora. She’d come alone to the woods today to collect flowers and enjoy the coolness of the woods regardless of what people said about it and the strange creatures that lurked there.

 

“Oh!”

 

The creature was perched on a rock just a few feet away from her. His torso and arms were a bit gangly yet still well muscled, pale skinned, with a thatch of blond hair sprouting in all directions like a patch of weeds on his head. His face resembled a mans but with goatish features which included long pointed ears and four pairs of horns growing from his head.

 

Sarah’s gaze traveled down to the creatures waist where skin met black and white wool and was shocked to see that his legs were goat legs complete with cloven hooves. Sarah felt a spike of fear in her belly that told her this thing was dangerous and to watch out.

 

“W--who are you?” she wet her lips trying not to tremble. The creature smiled toothily at her before standing to his full height. He was as imposing as he was strangely beautiful she thought.

 

“I am the King of the Woods, a faun. I live here going where I please, doing what I wish whenever I wish it. I drink and carouse with others like me and we feast and dance in the moonlight with beautiful women. And who ever trespasses in these woods without my leave is subject to payment. I’m afraid such a lovely creature as yourself has done so.”

“I-I didn’t know! Please don’t hurt me, your majesty. I was only here because I love the woods and enjoy coming here to pick the wildflowers for my room.” she tried to explain. “Maybe its best if I just go--”

 

“Oh but you can’t go just yet. We still need to settle the issue of payment for trespassing,” he said with a lewd wink hopping off of the rock. Sarah's cheeks flushed a deep red. It was obvious what he was insinuating. 

 

“Perhaps a game of sorts,” he suggested.

 

“A game?”

 

“Mmhm...how about hide and seek? I’ll count to fifty and you hide. If I can’t find you then you're free to go.”

 

“But what if you _do_ find me?” Sarah added, not trusting the dubious expression on the fauns face.

 

“Then you’ll just have to pay me won’t you,” he smirked in a predatory manner. “Now, I’ll give you a ten second start before I count. Do try and make this an interesting game won’t you my sweet?”

 

“But I--”

 

“Tsk tsk, eight seconds left now.”

 

“That’s not fair!”

 

“Six seconds.”

 

Hiking her dress up to her knees Sarah turned and bolted into the thick of the woods as fast as she could. Brambles and branches caught at her beautiful dress and long sleeves tearing it bit by bit as she raced through the forest. This wasn’t how she thought her day was going to go; hunted by the King of the Woods only to be devoured in the end.

 

Her lungs burned and her legs cried out for her to rest and give them a break as she leapt over a fallen log. But she kept going. She had too! She had to hide from him but where? Thinking quickly, Sarah ducked behind a large tree trunk to catch her breath before reaching down to take her slippers off. If he could smell her then maybe she could lead him off of her trail.

 

A twig snapped somewhere close by.

 

Sarah covered her mouth to stifle her ragged breathing and strained her ears to listen. There, her sense tell her, coming closer; the sound of heavy runny through the underbrush like a deer. She couldn’t waste another minute more and continued to run. She tossed her shoes into the woods and hoped it would lead the faun off of her for just a bit longer.

 

Sweat started to trickle down the back of her neck and into her neckline. Sarah was sure she could hear his hooves pounding across the earth right behind her, feel his hot breath on the back of her neck, his cruel laughter as he got closer and closer to catching her.

 

Her luck seemed to change though as she cleared the deep woods and entered a huge patch of waist tall ferns she knew she could hide in. Quickly Sarah dove into them to wait for the sound of the faun to pass. She felt like she could finally catch her breath; soon enough she heard him coming close to the spot she’d picked to hide in.

 

Holding her breath Sarah waited, praying the sound of her racing heart didn't alert him of her presence. The ferns rustle soon got further and further away from her until it was quiet again.

 

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "Damn, that was close." 

 

A pair of strong arms encircle her waist from nowhere suddenly. She screamed and began kicking and lashing out with her limbs to no effect. The faun quickly scooped her up bridal style to him and carried her out of the ferns.

 

“You cheated, you cheated! Damn you put me down!” she cried in outrage. “You were never planning on letting me go were you?”

 

“Alas, I lied. But be honest my dear, you knew the chase was only prolonging the inevitable. And it _was_ a merry chase you led me on."

 

Her face paled. "W-what are you going to do to me?" her voice timid.

 

The faun then laid the princess on a bed of soft moss under a huge tree where its roots had become quite large from age to create a hollow for them both. Sarah watched as the Faun knelt over her, wickedly triumphant with his prize.

 

 "I’ll have my payment now,” he said.

 

“But I _can’t_ give you anything. I have nothing _to_ give,” she said but not really meaning it. The faun reached forward to caress her flushed face with his hand, letting his thumb toy with her soft pink lips while looking into her wide green eyes. Sarah saw that his were a mismatched green and brown with one pupil being larger than the other one.

 

“Oh but you do my precious thing. I can promise you only pure pleasure from such an experience and nothing to be frightened of.” His hand dipped to trace the neckline of her gown slowly until his hand cupped over her chest, the throb of her heart still visible from their run.  

 

“Do you swear?” Sarah asked watching him from behind lowered lashes.

 

“I do. I would seduce you willingly to my embrace for that's the sweetest triumph of all. I would make you want it so much that you’d beg me for it. Only then would I take what was due.”

 

“Then...I guess that’s ok. Alright….yes.” she said.

 

He curled his body next her hers on the moss taking her in his arms to kiss her slowly. His lips were rough and warm against hers in such a gentle way, she’d thought he’d be more demanding and forceful with her but wasn’t. Sarah hooked her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He started peppering kisses over her cheeks, her eyelids, forehead, jawline, and neck so slow and languidly that Sarah couldn’t repress her soft sighs. She felt so relaxed now; tired from the chase but calm in his arms as he kissed her over and over.

 

When she felt him want to deepen the kiss she lets him; the faun nibbled and sucked her lower lip between his teeth only to sooth it with his tongue after. Their lips molded together perfectly and Sarah closed her eyes feeling the sensation of their kissing grow more hungry.  

 

The faun began to massage her breasts through the fabric of her dress while Sarah could hardly hold back her groan of pleasure from it. He’s moved to sucking at her collarbone, marking her there with a necklace of red marks before leaning back to loom over her. In the sunlight his hair looked almost like the halo of a fallen angel come to tempt her. And, she thought, he was doing a good job of it so far.  
  
  


“You look terribly warm in that dress my love. Let me help you with that.”

 

Sarah watched as his fingers reached forward to unlace the front of her gown, parting it open to reveal her breasts. The moment the air hit her skin and she sucked in a ragged breath from the coolness.

 

“Mmm, beautiful,” he purred as he cupped his hands under each breast giving them an affectionate squeeze.

 

He leaned forward to circle her left nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden beneath his lips while he begins to play with her other nipple, pinching and pulling at it lightly until it pebbled beneath his clever fingers.

 

Sarah, in the meantime was in heaven, she’s sure of it. The pleasured had gone right through her to her core. It quickly turned to sweet torment as he dipped his head to her chest, attacking her nipples with his mouth to suck hard on them until they turned red, puffy, and very sensitive.  

 

Jareth can hear her mewls of pleasure above him and smiles against her skin before letting go of her abused nipple in his mouth go with a wet smack. Before sitting back to admire his work, he playfully gives them both a quick slap with his palms watching them quiver.

 

“Ow! Oh my god,” she moans, a hot sticky pool quickly growing between her legs. She couldn't stop herself as she tried to grind against his woolly leg between her own to satisfy the craving gnawing at her.

 

“Today I am,” he winked before crawling down her body to her bare feet which are caked with dirt and leaves still. Jareth leaned back on his haunches taking one of her feet in his hands and started to pick the pine needles and leaves from it. Sarah giggled and flexed her toes.

 

He smiled, kissed them in return too put it down and take the hem of her dress in his hands.

 

“May I?” he asked looking up her body to her face.

 

“Yes.”

 

He lifted her dress up to her waist where the top of her gown had slid down. She was deliciously naked underneath, and Jareth licked his lips. Without paying much attention to it, Sarah had let her legs fall open to which Jareth in his faun form had eagerly settled himself in between. His hands reached under her, pulling her closer to his face while lewdly kneading her ass.

 

“Hey!” she cried.

 

He laughed, giving her bottom a quick pinch.

 

“Just checking,” he said.

 

Sarah could see his goatish legs stretched out behind him on the green moss and snickered when his stubby tail flips back and forth excitedly. 

 

“What?” he asked with a quizzical expression.

 

“Its your tail,” she pointed out. “Its cute.”

 

“Oh? I'm so glad you think so then.” On the insides of her thighs he began trailing kisses, occasionally switching to nibble close to her lips yet never going all the way. This went on for a few minutes. She could feel his hot puffs of breath on that part of her anatomy every time he switches sides. God, it was almost impossible for her, the thought. 

 

“Please...oh please…”

 

“Please what, sweetling?” He mumbled against her skin.

 

“Please….touch me.”

 

“But I am touching you,” said Jareth ghosting his fingers close to her pussy. Leaning forward Jareth let himself brush his cheek against the dark hair of her sex now damp with her arousal and intoxicating. Sarah whined loudly, trying to buck against the touch but her hips are held down from doing so.

 

“I told you you’d beg me for it.” he smirked. 

 

Wiggling a little closer he parted her lips with his thumbs so he could lower his head and taste her at last. As soon as she felt his hot tongue on her Sarah gasped and grabs his horns so she can keep his face right there where it was perfect. He flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and smiled wickedly when he felt her  thighs jump.

 

“Oh--yes! Don’t stop please!”

 

He tongued her slick folds, finding every sweet and secret place of hers to indulge himself in, tracing patterns and endless signs across her clit to drive her even more wild. He flicked his tongue over her again before sucking it into his mouth. While alternating between the sensations, his fingers found a way inside of her and started to lazily thrust in and out spreading her slickness all over his hand.

 

He could feel her legs start to tremble as he continued his ministrations knowing she was getting close. Another finger was added in its questing search for the spot inside of her that he knew would send her over the edge. Jareth could feel how rock hard he was against the moss; in this form he could smell her arousal all around him like a perfume which goes straight to his cock. Ignoring it though, his only focus was her pleasure this time. There'd be time later to take care of it.

 

When he did find the familiar spot inside of her with his fingers he started to massage it, thrusting faster inside of her soaking pussy. Sarah gasped and squirmed, feeling his fingers stretch and scissor in and out of her coupled with his unrelenting attention focused on her clit.

 

“Oh god...oh god right there...Jar--ah--Jareth don’t stop please! I’m gonna cum,” she mewled watching his horned head appear from between her legs; his mouth was wet from her arousal. Her hips thrust down to meet him as she desperately chased after the orgasm she felt coming.

 

“Look at me Sarah, I want to watch you come undone.” He whispered to her, swiping the pads of his fingers with his other hand over her clit in a fast rhythm to match the ones sliding in and out of her. Jareth watched as it as her whole body convulses around his fingers in climax, her back coming off the moss and her toes curl against the bark of the tree. Crying out and gasping from the intensity Sarah fell back against the moss spent as little aftershocks from her oversensitive clit finally fizzling out into shocks.

 

Jareth slipped his fingers from inside her and from under her hips to lay his head on her stomach to watch her.

 

“Holy shit...wow,” she sighed. Jareth waggled his brows up at her causing her to laugh.

 

“Fauns are notoriously horny lovers. I do hope I lived up to it.”

 

“In more  ways than one,” Sarah said reaching out to caress one of the dark horns growing from his head.

 

“What about you though, how can you _not_ be hard after all that? I can take care of that if you want.”

 

He shook his head “Lets rest a bit. We have all the time in the world and I did say I wanted my payment didn’t I? Consider this the first half,” he added lecherously while his tail flipping back and forth.

 

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

  
“No my love, I’m all yours.”

 

* * *

Jareth's Faun/Satyr look was inspired by the cool Jacobs Sheep that actually grow multiple pairs of horns! Go check it out, its a real thing.


End file.
